Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles Crossover
by Pebbledust
Summary: I had the idea, and put it to life. please know i do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles. I don't own any characters except a few i'll make notice of. at the end of each chapter i'll show you what characters i own. I hope you like it! EDIT: Oh yeah and i don't have any characters in the first chapter. Feel free to submit OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Sadie

[Carter. Gimme the mic]

Hello. Sadie here. I'm going to tell the story of how we met Percy Jackson and his friends. Well, most of it at least. They're with us right now. Say hi, Percy. (Uh, Hi?) Yes. So, lets begin. It started when Carter and I were riding a boat with our cat-chaperone, Bast. She wanted to visit Manhattan for some reason. We all knew it was bad luck on that side of the bank. It was windy and rainy. "I CAN BARELY SEE!" Carter yelled over the wind. Bast's sharp eyes darted back and forth, watching for danger. As soon as we docked, thunder rumbled and the rained cleared a bit. Bast looked up at the sky and a cleared my throat. "Ahem. We better get moving, bad luck?" I pointed behind us, where the water was bubbling. Bast looked back and yelped. She jumped in front of us and knives slid from her sleeves. A head emerged from the water and I gasped. "He's dry!" Carter whispered my sentence for me. The boy looked up and the sky, and waded out of the river, completely oblivious to Bast. When he bumped into her, Bast slashed at him. The boy looked just in time and leaped back. I'd never seen anyone be able to dodge Bast's strikes. Bast blinked and the boy clicked a pen, and as it expanded into a sword, he slashed at her foot. She jumped lightning-fast and the boy lost balance and landed on his face in the mud. Bast lowered her foot on his back and he struggled to get up. Bast was too strong though. "What god is messing with me now? Definitely not Ares, he doesn't use knives and he definitely is NOT going to disguise as a cat. Hmm… What other god…" He muttered. Bast's keen ears picked up what he said and she leaned down and grabbed him. "Gods? What gods?" I finally got a good look at him. He looked about seventeen, way older than Carter and me. He had black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Horus?" Carter asked. Bast silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Huh? Who's Horus? I was talking about Posei-" He silenced himself. "Who's Ares?" I asked. Bast shot a glare at me and the boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. He looked up at the sky. "C'mon Jason, You said you would cover me!" He muttered. Bast tightened her grip and her hand dug into his arm. He winced and reached toward the water. It suddenly rose and dropped down on Bast, Carter, and me. "I heard cats don't like water!" He yelled and caught the wave. I narrowed my eyes and shouted, "HA-DI!" And the wave disappeared. The boy fell and got knocked out from the height he fell, so we brought him back to the Brooklyn House.

Percy

I woke up in a room, with two very angry and frustrated kids staring down at me. "Uh, Hello? I'm, Percy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I racked my brain for what had happened the moment I had gotten knocked out. The kids had left, after getting no answers from me, as I suspected they might be monsters in disguise. Back to the subject. I had met a cat lady, and figured it was another god.

And who in Zeus's name was Horus? The one kid had mentioned him after I said god. The kids looked about 12 and 13. I got up from the bed and staggered. "My backpack has to be around here somewhere…" I muttered. I found it in a cabinet and searched for ambrosia. I found it and broke it in half. The godly food could literally burn you up.

Just as I was about to pop it in my mouth, the doorknob turned and the girl came in, muttering. She looked up. "What are you eating?" She demanded.

"Uh, um… er…" I was confused. Apparently she wasn't a monster, or else she would've known what ambrosia was. I frowned and realized I didn't know her name but she knew mine.

"What's your name?" I asked. She blinked. "Are you NOT a demon?" Now it was her turn to look confused. The name _Horus_ came to mind and I asked, "Who's Horus?"

"I'm confused." She looked up. "Well, I suppose I should tell you my name. I am Sadie Kane."


	3. Chapter 3

**I did not expect for this series to get this popular! We get some new characters in this time, custom ones! **** I'm going to have Annabeth get there first.**

Annabeth

Once Jason had come back with the news, I just couldn't take it. I had done a fair amount of cursing in ancient Greek as I stumbled to my room. I grabbed a picture of Percy off the wall. "Not again… Not again…" I kept muttering. Finally I came to my senses and decided to research that cat. Percy was the best swordfighter she knew after… after… Luke had died.

And if what Jason had said was true… I shook my head and took out Daedalus' shield. "Show me Percy Jackson." I commanded. The shield flickered and then showed Percy lying on a bed in a room. He had a bad bruise on his arm, and a few minor cuts and scratches on him, but otherwise he looked fine. His eyes fluttered open just as a girl and boy entered the room.

I commanded the shield to show me the place Percy was. It flickered then showed me a huge mansion on top of a warehouse. If I looked at it directly, the house disappeared. But if I looked at it out of the corner of my eye, it reappeared. _The Mist must be really strong there._ I thought. Then I recognized the warehouse. It was in Brooklyn.

I stood up so quickly the picture of Percy flew out of my hand and fluttered to the ground. I grabbed my knife and ran outside then pulled Jason with me. He protested and slapped my hand away, but followed me anyway. He looked confused, but he didn't question where I was going.

When we where arrived, I asked Jason to fly me up there. He thought I was insane, but did it anyway. He gasped. I knocked on the door. A baboon with a cheerios box screeched and the girl and boy I'd in the shield came running.

Advice when you're facing kids who can blast you backward a hundred feet in the air with a word: DON'T. The girl yelled, "Ha-wi!" For a brief moment I wondered what that meant, then I found out when a blue fist punched me backward.

Thank the gods Jason had caught me and flew me to the terrace. The boy yelled, "HA-TEP!" and suddenly I felt calm. The girl glared at the boy. "Carter! Why'd you-" The boy, Carter, scowled at her and cut her off. "Excuse my sister." He said. "Your _SISTER?_" Jason and I said in unison. They both tried to set strong and confidant expressions on, but failed. "Oh, just forget it." The girl suddenly darted to Jason. "Do you follow the path of Shu? Are you a spy like that boy we found?" Jason laughed nervously, and then suddenly perked up. "A boy? Does he have black hair? And sea-green eyes? Does he look about our age?" both of them looked surprised.

"You described him perfectly." The boy said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see him? We need to take him back where he belongs." Jason nodded seriously. The girl shook her head, while Carter seemed hesitant. "Okay." He said at last. The girl looked like she wanted to punch him in he face, but didn't. "Come on."

Carter

I introduced the two people, Annabeth and Jason, as they had told us, to the Twenty-First Nome. To Capri, who scowled at Sadie then smiled sweetly at me, Felix, in his penguin wonderland. The ankle-biters, which Jason found amusing, the older kids, about their age, and finally got to the room.

I unlocked it and Annabeth rushed in and tackled the boy, Percy. He moaned and pushed her off. He sat up and blinked groggily, then when he saw Jason, his eyes darted over to Annabeth and he embraced her with a tight hug and then she kissed him. Felix had secretly followed us and was now apparently regretting his choice.

When they let go, Percy stood up fist-bumped with Jason. It was obvious they were best friends. "Are you two brother and sister?" Felix asked. Percy frowned "Let me see… Most definitely not."

"Kind of… Girlfriend and boyfriend." Annabeth sat down on the bed. "So. Who are you anyway?"

"We are magicians. Carter and Sadie Kane of course. Most powerful to be born in centuries. Most want to kill us." Carter answered. Percy grinned at Jason then at us. "Looks like we can relate then." He held out his hand. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Battled Kronos and Defeated Gaea." He looked at Jason, who looked like he was feeling pretty awkward, and awed by the us. "Uh-" My sister, Sadie, being her loudly talking self- [Ow! don't slap me!] interrupted. "Call me crazy, but isn't Poseidon a _GREEK _god?" Percy nodded, confused. "I live in Manhattan. They live on top of the Empire State Building." While Sadie was being confused, something popped into my head. Something Amos had said. _They have their own gods. Own problems._ "Your problems were Gaea and Kronos!"

"Excuse me?"

**Sorry guys, but I'm to lazy to type any more. This was a longer chapter. I added Capri, who I do not own. I will add your character, Autumn Herondale, in the next few chapters maybe. Sorry. But, thanks for reading!**


	4. Update

**I am taking a break on this story and no longer accepting OCs. Thank you for your support, and I'm sorry if you wanted to submit an OC. This was a short update, but I am working on some warrior cats stories.**


End file.
